


Feel It Still

by XYDamianKane



Series: Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman Beyond, DCU
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breeding, Canon-Typical Kidnapping, Embarrassment, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Praise Kink, Pseudo-Incest, Referenced Underage Fantasizing, Tenderness, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 02:02:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XYDamianKane/pseuds/XYDamianKane
Summary: It's been years, and Damian needs a favor.





	Feel It Still

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't been kind of keeping up with the most Batman Beyond comics developments, the main context you might want here is that Dick Grayson has a beard, is the mayor of Bludhaven, and has outgrown his Big Brother Figure status to truly become a Daddy.
> 
> Also, Damian is ambiguously in deep cover as the new Demon's Head. He's undergone a lot of personal growth, but his present...views are a little unclear.

Day 3: Breastplay/Nippleplay | **Breeding** | Phallic Gags/Gags | Shower/Bath/Underwater

* * *

“Are you cold?”

It’s all Damian can think to say. This palace traps heat less effectively than buildings built within the last few centuries, and outsiders often find it drafty. Even here, deep inside the walls, in his own quarters.

Richard looks at him blankly and shakes his head. 

Damian knows Richard could have escape his bindings and the heavy robes the guards have re-dressed him thirty different ways by now-- and he _ hasn’t _. He hasn’t even tried. That must mean something. 

(He looks so much older now.)

Damian sits on the edge of the bed and chooses his next words with care.

“There are rumblings in the League--”

“When have there _ not _ been ‘rumblings in the League’?" Richard realizes how harshly he cut Damian off, and smiles apologetically.

"How do you all get anything done with the constant coups and treachery?” Richard’s voice is hoarse, though seems more like himself and even manages a laugh.

He makes a good point, too.

“I know. I need...additional security in my position--that’s why I brought you here. I’m sorry about the formalities,” Damian gestures lamely at knots keeping Richard immobile.

Richard raises an eyebrow.

“‘Security’, Damian?”

“I need an heir.”

Richard looks confused.

“My mother and the other…” he searches for the word, “architects of my birth ensured I was capable of carrying my own children someday. She thought external genitalia would be a liability.”

“Oh.”

“I didn’t know who else to turn to, Richard. There is still no one I trust more.” 

He still looks wary, so Damian rushes to reassure him: “You need not commit to staying here, I will have my people return you home whenever you like.”

“Even now?”

Damian’s heart drops.“If that is what you want. I can find another way.”

Richard tilts his head back and his mouth curls into a smile. The laughter lines suit him.  
“I assume you’ve already tested my sperm count and genetic compatibility, or whatever.”

“I didn’t have to, your records were quite up to date, regarding your latest--”

The humor drains from Richard’s face and he looks at Damian sharply. He looks nearly betrayed. 

Damian backpedals: “I’m sorry. I knew I could turn to you, Richard, and I cannot express my gratitude.”

He leans down to carefully kiss Richard’s mouth.

The beard is new, at least to Damian--it’s just long enough to be soft against his face.

Damian draws away and removes just his boots and leggings. He unties his _angarkha_, and lets it hang open. He knows he can be beautiful like this, and the fabric will cover them both.

“Can you untie me?”

“Apologies. Yes.”

He does it. The ropes were tied too tightly around Richard’s wrists and left twin red marks on each.

Richard takes the initiative to part his robes himself, and looks almost amused. He makes a splendid picture--he's still so strong, and the soft embroidery of his robes contrasts with the hard cut of his body. He’s soft, but Damian takes it as a challenge, not an insult.

They are both older, now.

Damian kneels in front of Richard, prostrating himself. He takes Richard’s cock in his mouth, and feels no dishonor in it.

His eyes slide shut, and he bears his head down.

Damian is not used to _ performing_\--it’s never been his gift. He has been the Demon’s Head for years, now; he is quite used to taking what he wants. He’s earnestly trying to make this good, regardless.

Richard rests one hand on the back of his head with incredible gentleness and moans, soft and low.  
  
Damian has already prepared himself, of course. He pulls away once he thinks Richard is hard enough. His cunt is drooling onto the tapestry below them, and Richard can’t seem to look away.

“You must want really want my baby, huh?”

Damian flushes dark. He hastily straddles Richard in lieu of responding.

Richard’s hands are big around his hips.

Damian rarely feels small at his stature, and yet--

Richard guides him down. 

Damian shudders and lets himself tip forward, and they are bare chest to bare chest. The heat between them is intoxicating.

Richard wraps him in his arms, and being held like this brings its own rush of endorphins. 

Richard fucks him like that, Damian held tight--like he’s ten again and being _ comforted_.

Richard murmurs in his ear: “You asked me to breed you, you must have really needed it. I’m fucking _honored_, I’m so proud of you, asking for what you want--what you need. Wanna give it to you. It’s not wrong, not weak. You’re so good. Missed you so much, _ fuck_\--”

“Oh, _ Grayson_\--” Damian bites his lip. He hasn’t used that name in so long, he’s almost given the game away--he thinks about his own childish fumblings, rubbing himself against the furniture and thinking about what this would be like with _him_. 

The reality is better: each deep, deliberate stroke feels incredible and precise. He’ll blame his slip on that. He grinds back against Richard, muscle memory taking over.

Damian thinks of what his concubines do. He flexes, he arches, he tightens the muscles of his pelvis. He lets embarrassing sounds escape into his partner's ear.

“I--I’m close, Damian. Gonna fill you up.”

Damian pushes himself up on his hands to watch. 

Richard is pumping in and out of him, steady as before. His mouth is reddened and slack, his eyes unfocused and half-lidded.

Damian rocks back to meet each thrust, now, mortifyingly eager. He knows Richard wouldn't want him to be embarrassed about _wanting_. That doesn’t stop his face from flushing hot. He can’t maintain eye contact like this.

Richard reaches up and grabs him by the jaw; he turns his face to _ make _ Damian look at him. He forces Damian down on his cock by the hips and Damian can feel him twitch as he finally cums deep inside him.

Damian hears someone gasp at a distance. It's his own voice.

They hold each other, just for a beat.

Damian's legs are shaking as he pulls himself off. A bit of Richard's cum drips out of him, onto his thigh, and he fights the urge to push it back inside.  
  
"So where will I be staying? Not that this room isn't nice," Richard says.

It's Damian's turn to look confused.  
  
“Well, we have to make sure it takes, don’t we? And I know you coming back with me isn’t really an option. I've been meaning to take a...vacation.”

Richard pauses and cracks a grin.

“You should probably tie me back up and sit on my face. To maintain cover, you know.”

Damian is suddenly struck by the terrifying, familiar feeling of being a child in love, and he swallows it.

**Author's Note:**

> Would it really be a Batman-ish breeding fic without at least one Al-Ghul in play?
> 
> Damian is fully ready to just. Be done but Dick is a gentleman and, by God, will make him cum.
> 
> This was going to be worse but developed feelings and plot(?) all by itself.


End file.
